


bjyx理想型 番外 工作狂(五)

by UncleYoung



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖, 王一博 肖战 - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 18:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21280934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncleYoung/pseuds/UncleYoung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	bjyx理想型 番外 工作狂(五)

王耶啵回归了卖货主播事业。原先的粉丝听说美妆博主转运动达人，纷纷跟随耶啵涌入新的直播间，观看人数次次破千万。耶啵也乐得这种直播，跟着教练健身就行，不用看着刷屏尴尬营业。  
小赞好奇，也点进了直播。一瞬间被满屏弹幕和礼物震晕。仔细看了一会才找到正在认真健身的王耶啵。  
耶啵穿着白色T恤，黑色短裤。几捋汗湿的栗色头发贴在光洁的额头上。教练数着数，耶啵跟着节奏呼吸，肌肉的浮动让小赞看了一阵脸红，手忙脚乱的退出视频，面红耳赤。  
真是，小赞暗暗骂自己，都睡过了，有啥好害羞的。  
气不服的又点进直播，越看身子越热。  
王耶啵，小赞心中悲愤，你这个，你这个淫魔。  
直播间的耶啵:阿嚏？？？

耶啵健身完回到家，心情很好。自己的带货能力有目共睹。  
我真是，耶啵心里想，完美老公。  
进了家门，发现屋子里黑漆漆。  
耶啵:媳妇儿？？？？？  
耶啵:媳妇儿你在家不？？？？？  
屋里闷闷的传来声音:耶啵你进来。  
耶啵脱了鞋，侧身进卧室:怎么不开灯？  
小赞:别开灯，耶啵你来，我好像发烧了。  
耶啵摸上小赞的额头:没有啊，额头还没我手热。  
小赞带着耶啵的手摸进被子里:这...这里...  
耶啵:我的天  
耶啵:你怎么这么兴奋？？？  
耶啵:你背着我在家看簧片？？？  
小赞:？？？  
小赞:我看了你的直播，猪。  
耶啵掀开被子钻进去:为什么是猪呢？  
小赞迫不及待的吻上耶啵的唇，耶啵起身把小赞压在身下，唇舌交接，小赞难耐的喘息。  
耶啵细细的闻着小赞的耳垂:赞比呢？  
小赞:让阿瑶帮忙带一下...耶啵，下面...  
耶啵摸上小赞的身体，发现他未着寸缕。  
耶啵:今天这么主动，你发春了？  
小赞:王耶啵你说话怎么这么难听。  
耶啵:你要天天这样，多好。  
小赞红着脸摸上耶啵的下身，发现那处已经坚挺炙热。他想了一下，钻进被子里，凑近兴奋的小啵，轻轻的吻了一下。  
耶啵粗粗的喘了一声，小赞似受到了鼓励，伸出舌头，舔上壮硕的肉柱。  
耶啵摸着小赞的光滑的肩膀和脊背，把手指伸进小赞浓密的发中，轻轻的抚着小赞。  
小赞细细的吻着柱身狰狞的脉络，含住偾张的柱头，敞开喉咙吞下整根。壮硕的肉柱顶到了喉根，但小赞还是吮着耶啵，不肯松口，急切的往深处咽。  
耶啵舒服的哼哼，双臂撑起上身，看着被子里上下动作的身影，轻轻的耸动下身，在小赞炙热的口腔里舒缓自己的欲望。  
耶...耶啵，小赞一边含着，一边口齿不清的说，把床头柜的...那个给我...  
羞，小赞在被子里红了脸，还好耶啵看不见自己的表情。  
耶啵:床头柜的啥？  
小赞:...那个啊...  
耶啵:？  
小赞:润滑油...  
小赞羞:猪。  
耶啵:？为什么是猪呢？

小赞伸手接，耶啵不给。  
耶啵:你要自己来？  
小赞:...嗯...  
耶啵:老公来。说着把小赞拽了出来，小赞没反应过来就变成了69的姿势。  
耶啵，小赞扭着腰，别...别这个姿势嘛...  
耶啵双手掰开小赞圆滑的臀瓣，看着白雪双丘里粉红的一点，坏心的吹了口气。  
呜呜呜，小赞又被耶啵的肉柱占满了嘴，只能急切的扭着屁股，王耶啵你别看...  
为什么不能看，耶啵问，我媳妇儿还有不能让我看的地方？说罢伸手揉捏小赞柔软的臀部，中指划过双丘间柔软润滑的穴口，轻轻的往蜜穴中探进。湿紧的肉壁裹住耶啵的手指，吸吮着想要很多。耶啵用手指在蜜穴中扩张，穴口柔软滑嫩，肠道贪婪的吞着耶啵的手指，不满的想要更多。  
呜呜呜，小赞呜咽，耶啵...我想要。  
王耶啵迅速起身，把小赞拽过压在身下，双臂把小赞的腿分开，压身上去，把火热的性器送进紧致的甬道，蜜穴滑腻温暖，王耶啵提着腰，开始放肆的顶撞起来。  
嗯...耶啵，小赞的双眼湿润，胸口的红珠水润诱人，王耶啵含着一边舔弄，下身大力的抽送。  
小赞把小腿盘在耶啵腰上，随着大力的动作来回晃动。下身紧紧的含着耶啵的肉柱，肉壁被蹂躏成了暗熟的鲜红色，身体交界处的体液肆溢出，发出可耻的水声。  
耶啵，耶啵，小赞叫，颤抖的双手抚慰着自己的下身，我要出来了...  
耶啵加快了抽送的速度，拨开小赞的手，自己握住了小赞火热的下身，舔舐着小赞光滑的脖颈。下身每次进去都顶到小赞最敏感的那一点，壮硕的柱头在敏感处大力的摩擦，饱满的囊袋拍打在丰满的臀部上，从身体里带出的体液溅在圆滑的双丘上，淫靡不堪。  
呜呜呜，小赞颤抖着释放了出来。  
耶啵，耶啵，小赞搂着王耶啵的脖子，不断地叫着王耶啵的名字，送上了自己的唇。  
耶啵:我还没完。  
耶啵:我还能再把你日出来一次。  
小赞:呜呜呜你轻点。  
耶啵:嘿嘿嘿。

楼下。  
赞比:阿瑶哥哥。  
阿瑶:...  
赞比:阿瑶哥哥。  
阿瑶:...嗯？赞比，你叫哥哥干嘛呀？  
赞比:你刚才装没听见，你故意不理我。  
阿瑶:我的天这孩子果然是捡的，机智程度远超楼上两个。  
赞比:赞爸爸和啵爹爹在楼上干嘛呀？  
阿瑶:...在，emmmmm  
赞比:？？？  
阿瑶:喝不喝牛奶？  
赞比:是不是他们吵架了？  
赞比:呜呜呜，爸爸爹爹吵架了，呜呜呜。  
赞比:阿瑶哥哥我要回家看看，呜呜呜。  
阿瑶:要不要吃冰激凌？  
赞比:巧克力两个球，谢谢。


End file.
